1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a multi-contact terminal fitting.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multi-contact terminal fitting contacts plural points on a mating terminal. Thus, a multi-contact terminal fitting can reduce contact resistance and can suppress the amount of heat generation by being brought into contact at a multitude of points. Accordingly, a terminal fitting of this type would be well suited for a large-current connection terminal in an electric vehicle and the like.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-157525 discloses a multi-contact terminal fitting with plural resilient contact pieces that are brought into contact with the outer peripheral surface of a bar-like round pin having a circular cross section. The resilient contact pieces extend from an end edge of a cylindrical base. The round pin for this multi-contact terminal fitting is formed by cutting work, and hence this multi-contact terminal fitting has undesirably high production costs.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-166300 also discloses a multi-contact terminal fitting with plural resilient contact pieces that are brought into contact with the outer peripheral surface of a tab in the form of a flat plate. The resilient contact pieces are formed on a main portion in the form of a rectangular tube into which the tab is inserted, and both ends thereof are supported on a main portion. This terminal fitting can be produced less expensively than the terminal fitting of Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-166300 since the tab can be formed by pressing work. However, the main portion formed with the resilient contact pieces has a rectangular tubular shape that conforms to the shape of the tab in this terminal fitting. Corners of the rectangular tube tend to be more rigid than other parts. Thus, the contact pressures that act on the tab vary in accordance with the rigidity of the portion of the rectangular tube from which the contact pieces extend. Areas that have high contact resistance cause local heat generation.
The invention was completed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to provide a multi-contact terminal fitting with plural resilient contact pieces that can be brought into contact with the outer peripheral surface of a flat plate-shaped tab of at a mating connector so that contact pressures of the plural resilient contact pieces are substantially equal.